


Sugar

by aca_bechloe



Category: Sendrick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe/pseuds/aca_bechloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is sugar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

When they met it was sugar. 

Sweet, smooth, and sticky when wet. 

“Shit!” Brittany heard a door slam, followed by irritated, sloppy footsteps. 

“Fuck, it's wet as hell out there.” a brunette peeped her head from behind the open door, looking at their director. 

“Jeez Anna, enough with the profanity.” he smiled warmly at her. “Come meet the rest of the cast.” 

“Kay, but can I have like, a towel or something?” her laugh was candied, light and carefree. Brittany doubted she really minded getting wet. 

“Alright, be right back.” as Jason walked out, Anna walked in. 

“Well, uh, hi, I'm Anna.” the corners of her lips twitched upward, into a succulent grin. Uncomfortable, but sweet. 

Her face was pale, like the rest of her body. Powdery white. She was a bite-sized little thing, besides her two not-so-bite-sized breasts. Her hair was tangled, drying into a twisty mess of liquorice-looking curls. 

“Hi Anna.” the cast chorused. It sounded more like an AA meeting than an actual greeting. 

And just like that, conversations and giggles bounced off the walls. Everyone had lost interest in the brunette. Everyone except Brittany, that is. 

She walked over to the rain-drenched girl, who currently looked completely absorbed in looking at her hands. “Hi, I'm Brittany.” 

She laughed. “Well, Brittany, I'm going to give you a word of advice.” Anna held out her hands to the blonde. “If you ever use hairspray, try not to get your hair wet. But if you do get your hair wet, don't touch it. It's like fucking superglue.” 

Brittany felt her cheeks flush. The girl was so comfortable around her. It was odd, having someone be so quirky right away. Having someone you could connect with so easily. 

She nodded. “I'll keep that in mind.” This girl, Anna Kendrick, she wasn't half bad. Half her size, but not half bad. 

Their friendship was sugar

Tangy-sweet, honeyed, and childishly energizing. 

After a long night at Anna's, she'd crashed on the couch. Well, at least, she thought she crashed on the couch. Now that she thought about it, she recalled falling onto the floor after an excruciatingly hard round of Zumba on the Kinect. But she was on the couch now. Awake. Awake and in a house that smelled like . . . 

“Waffles?” Brittany asked, lifting her head to peep into the kitchen. Anna was standing over the waffle maker, pajamas on, make-up off. Brittany liked her better that way. She looked less angelic, more human. Her hair in puffy tufts of brow cotton-candy. Her eyelashes, thin black sprinkles. Her lips, two melted cherry Jolly Ranchers. Yep. Brittany definitely liked her better this way. Much sweeter. 

She yawned. Sure it was early, but . . . fucking waffles man. 

“Almost done.” Anna called, her words directed into the bowl of waffle batter instead of at Brittany. 

“Okay.” she stood up, tip toeing through the kitchen. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to disturb Anna. Like if she walked too loud, she might startle the girl in her element. 

“Here, do you want any on yours?” Anna asked, gesturing towards the plastic container half filled with powdered sugar. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Brittany couldn't even remember the last time she'd had waffles. She usually had them when she went to visit Tampa, but this time her mother had made pancakes-

She felt something splat on the side of her cheek. Something soft. Something . . . powdery. 

“I meant on my waffle, not on my face!” Brittany giggled. She reached her hand into the container of sugar, chucking the handful at Anna. It hit her forehead, staining her brow-line white. 

“Well Britt, you asked for it.” Anna hollered, snatching the entire container. 

Before Brittany could even comprehend what was happening, her vision went white. “Oh my God!” she squealed, coughing up white powder. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that she was completely covered in powdered sugar. 

Anna snickered. “Look, I made it snow.” 

Despite her lack of clear air, she giggled. “Punny, Kendrick. Punny. Didn't think of you as the pun-type of girl though.” 

“I'm not. That one was just too good to pass up.” 

Brittany licked her lips. The sugar melted on her tongue. 

“Hey!” Anna snapped. “We're still using that for waffles. I don't have anymore.” 

Brittany laughed. “If this is all you have then why on earth did you dump it on me?”

Anna grinned. “I get a bit, let's say, hyperactive when I don't get enough sleep.” 

 

Their first kiss was sugar 

Cloying, candied, and saccharine. 

“Jesus Christ, I haven't a Baby Bottle Pop in forever.” Anna gasped, removing the candy from her mouth. 

“Like what happened to these?” After Anna had declared her craving for a Baby Bottle Pop, they'd set off. Set off to three Walmarts, to be exact, before they found them.

“Right?” 

They sat in silence for what seemed like decades, before Anna finally cleared her throat. “Would you be mad at me if I did something?” 

“Guess it depends what it is.” Brittany smiled. “I mean, I would be kinda mad if you murdered-” 

Anna's lips were soft, softer than any she'd ever felt. They tasted like artificial cherry, literally candy-coated. Normally, Brittany wasn't a fan of cherry, but in that moment she'd never tasted anything so sweet, so good. 

She didn't feel the cliché “spark” everyone talked about. She just felt . . . warm. Like she just gulped down a mug of hot chocolate. With extra marshmallows. With extra sugar. 

Anna pulled back. “I broke up with Edgar.” she smiled, staring at the blonde. “ I broke up with Edgar because I like you. A lot. And I think you like me too. But if not, that's totally fine-” 

Brittany cut her off, pressing their lips back together. She'd never done that. Kissed someone to get them to stop talking. And she was willing to admit that it was uncomfortable for the first few seconds, when the other person was still talking. Still moving their lips. But it was okay. Sweet, awkward Anna, high off her own sugary goodness, didn't care if it was uncomfortable or not. She never would, because that was just the kind of person she was. 

At that moment, Brittany didn't care about Tyler. The only thing she cared about, the only thing she wanted, was artificial cherry. 

 

Their relationship was sugar

Sweet, toothsome, and candy-coated. 

“Anna, I'm sorry, but I can't do it.” 

And unfortunately

“Do what?” 

Dissolvable. 

“Break up with Tyler.” 

 

Their time apart was brussels sprouts

Acrid, bitter, and tart. 

She felt so lost. A world with out sugar. Sure, who didn't love a good pretzel every once in a while, but she needed sugar. She loved sugar. And as much as she loved salt, she needed sugar. She had a sweet tooth, and the only thing her salt was doing for her need was causing her cut to throb. 

“Tyler, I'm sorry, but . . .” Brittany swallowed. “We need to break up.” 

Her time alone was rice cakes

Flavorless, dry and stale.

She didn't know what to do after she broke up with Tyler. She'd known she wouldn't immediately go back to Anna, but it had been months now. Months of no sugar. 

She was lonely, to say the least. She missed Anna. She missed the dash of sweetness the girl had brought her. 

For the past few months, her heart had been telling her to go to Anna, but her mind had been telling her to stay put. But in that exact moment, for the first time since she broke up with Tyler, her mind and her heart were on the same page. 

Her apology was lemon

Sour, shocking, and acidic. 

“Anna, I-I'm so sorry. I fucked up. Really really fucked up. And I just-” 

Anna cut her off, pressing her sugary lips to meet Brittany's. 

But nothing a little sugar can't fix.

 

Their love was sugar 

Sweet, smooth, and sticky when wet. 

Brittany knew sugar dissolved. She knew it. But what she didn't know, was that even when sugar dissolves, it's not gone. Because when you leave the sugar and water out in the sun, the water evaporates, leaving the sugar good as new, and sweet as ever. 

Anna was sugar, and at one point, Brittany was water. But now that the water's all dried up, she thinks she might try being something new. Something sweet. Something indestructible. Something loveable. Something like sugar.


End file.
